Blue Cupcake Exorcist
by SakuraHimeblood
Summary: A new exorcist duo rescued from the demon ridden USA are taken in by Mephisto. Read the story to find out what comical Cahos will ensue from the confusion that this new Exorcist pair cause. Its a comedy!
1. Chapter 1

Whyndam: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

SakuraHimeBlood: ….Um….please….please stop with the creepy laughter…

Whyndam: NEVER! Prepare for a new adventure!

Sakura Hime Blood: But…we already have an adventure…remember…we have Misheru and Cedric

Whyndam: Yes we do… and now….bwahahahahahahahah

SakuraHimeBlood: STOP WITH EHE MANIC LAUGHING! YOUR SCARING MISHERU AND CEDRIC!

Misheru: {crying} please…..stop Whyndam…

Cedric (female): Misheru when Whyndam is this happy it never bodes well for us. The last time this happened a male version of me appeared and was put into a fan fic…now….i hear that he is gay.

Misheru: NOOOO! I don't wana be a man! I like boy!

Whyndam: Shut up and get in there! :shoves both Misheru and Cedric into the black hole into the new story:

SakuraHimeBlood: Wait…were writing ANOTHER story?! We haven't finished the first one!

Whyndam: Bwaahahahahahahahaha

End Authors Note

Blue Cupcakes:

Chapter 1

Japan:

"Hey Mephisto!" "What do you need Shura." Mephisto asked around a mouth full of ramen. "I have been asked by my branch to ask for help." Shura sat down in one of Mephisto's uber plush chairs. "Oh? Hmmm. Normally they send a peon with this kind of request." Shura rolled her eyes "They asked me cause they want you to come to america." Mephisto spewed his ramen "WHAT!? And leave my beloved Japan! Never!" He then proceeded to make another serving of ramen. Shura stood. and slammed her hand down on Mephisto's desk. "I don't care what you want! there has been an explosion in demon activity! From what I hear its a Holocaust! Where demons are systematically slaughtering humans! We need your help with the evacuations! Oh and the Council has already recommended you as a guardian for survivors." "Sigh I guess Ill go rescue the surviving demons." He then started to eat his second cup of ramen. "RESCUE DEMONS! Didn't you hear a word I said?" Mephisto nodded "Yes, Yes, Shura your in charge of this, set up a team etc etc." Shura smiled "May I choose any one?" Mephisto nodded in happiness his ramen really was perfect. "Just make sure to bring the expires they tend to be good with chores." Shura smiled. "You'll get my team list and papers at noon."

America:

Over half of the U.S. is over run with demons, Survivors flee to the western half of the U.S. as the demons seem unable to cross the mid west. THe U.S. Government has set up transport for the survivors and separating those with potential to be exorcists.

Chaco canyon USA:

Misheru hid in one of the cliff houses as other survivors arrived in the large jeeps and vans. She clutched her 'familiar' closer to her body. A exorcist approached Misheru's home. "Miss…are you in there?" "Yes" We found out who you and your Familiar were. Follow me." Misheru clutched her Familiar and left her home in the cliffs where she had been hiding and followed him to the tents on the ground. A Dr. Was waiting for her. "Misheru. Please sit. Thank you officer." The officer left after Misheru sat on the bench in the Dr.'s tent. "We found out who you and your 'familiar' were." Misheru stiffened. "Could you tell us what happened?" Misheru's 'familiar' asked. The Dr. Smiled "Yes Cedric. It seems that you and Misheru were living in Georgia, and when the demons over ran the eastern US you two fled and were then crushed by the land slides that the demons caused." Misheru nodded "THats why you and the others had to dig us out." misheru stated. This time the Dr. Nodded and handed Misheru a manilla folder. Misheru you might not remember this but your 'Familiar was originally a human her body covered yours and in doing so saved your life from the shards of shrapnel." Misheru looked at her 'familiar' As the Dr continued "We got finger prints of her before she became your 'familiar' the same as when we took your finger prints. The two of you are sisters, Your names and life are in that envelope. You have a choice, you can either go back to your old lives with only the intel we have or you can be come an exorcist." Misheru thought. "May I read this before making that decision. Dr?" The Dr. smiled of course you were not the only one who was in that land slide but your the only potential exorcist who has amnesia." "Others in the land slide had amnesia?" Misheru asked as she stood to leave. "Yes more than half like you had severe head injuries and also have amnesia." Misheru no dded and left to her home in the Cliffs.

Transport ship:

Mephisto was pissed. He sat on deck fuming, his glares sent those around him running away in fear. "Damn Shura" he thought " How dare she trick me. I never should have put her in charge. Then I would still be in my wonderful Japan" He moped. Rin was bored he and the other Exwires had been on the ship for three days making medicine and preparing to take evacuees back to japan. Yukio found him at the stern on the ship. "What are you doing Rin! Your supposed to be in the kitchen helping!" Rin looked at Yukio "I am Im fishing. Im sick of provisions!" Yukio rolled his eyes "We all are. Now how are you fishing you don't even have a fishing pole." Rin smiled and held one end of rope that was tied to the boat. "Kuro is good at catching fish so I tied him to the other end and threw him over! Smart huh?" Yukio grabbed rope and started hauling it in. "You fool he will drown!" "Augh! Really!" rin then helped his brother reel in Kuro. Yukio dragged RIn to Mephisto "Please do something with him. He's causing trouble and your the only one available to watch him." Mephisto glared at Yukio and then at Rin who was soaked from Kuro. "Fine but I want ramen." Yukio rolled his eyes and walked away. Mephisto glared at rin. "Wanna go fishing?" Rin asked. Mephisto sighed. "We cant You silly boy, we don't have the gear." "Yes we do we have a rope! And Kuro!" Kuro hissed at Rin "No Im not doing that again! Yukio said not to!" Rin pouted. Mephisto smiled for the first time in days. Shura went on deck to find Mephisto only to find his chair gone. "Mephisto where are you!" she shouted. "Over here" He responded she walked to the stern and found mephisto holding the end of a rope sitting in his chair. "We are getting ready to dock so what ever your doing you'll have to stop." Mephisto sighed. the rope pulled taught and started to drag mephisto and his chair to the railing. Shura grabbed the rope with Mephisto and started to slowly drag it in. Eventually they hauled in Mephisto's catch. Rin wearing his swim suit and snorkel was smiling. "Look we can have shark fin soup! good job Rin!" Mephisto danced with joy around Rin and his catch. Shura's eye twitched "You used Rin as Shark bait?!" She shouted "Yea look I caught a shark!" RIn responded "Thats a great white shark you numb skull you could have died!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Blue Cupcake Exorcist

Chaco Canyon USA:

Misheru read the papers that were in the manila envelope with her 'familiar' Cedric. "I couldn't go back to being her even if I wanted to Cedric." Cedric tilted her head and meowed. Misheru petted her "I like being Misheru. Besides even if I could go back you cant. So I guess well have to make a new future for ourselves huh Cedric. I cant feel bad about a life I cant remember and trying to go back to that would be a lie." Cedric meowed again and then curled up in Misheru's lap and purred. "So I guess we'll have to find out what we can do. But I think I what to be an exorcist, while we cant remember what happened to us I hate seeing all these people suffering from what the demons have done to them. I guess we are lucky that there is no one alive to miss us." Misheru pushed Cedric off her lap picked up the manila envelope and all the papers that were in it and put them in the fire that was burning in her cliff side house. "Im sorry you all had to die, Cedric and I will do what we can to prevent what happened to you from happening to any one else." Misheru then prayed for her old self that she couldn't remember and for the family that her old self once had "Well Thats as much of a funeral well be giving them Cedric. Lets go talk to Dr. Neuhaus." Misheru went to the Dr's tent. Dr. Neuhaus looked at Misheru, "Are you sure this is what you want, You can still chose to go back." Misheru shook her head "Who I was is dead, and you your self said that cedric died but chose to come back. I don't care what happened to me, but I cant stand to see all the people around me suffering. I want to help them and Cedric agrees so We want to become exorcists." Dr. Neuhaus nodded "Then Ill put you on the list, some exorcists I know will be coming to take any one who wants to go. Ill see if any of them are willing to take you and Cedric in." Misheru nodded and then left the tent to go back to her cliff home she walked quickly as most of the people in this camp were children and were crying for people who would never come as they had died, but no one in the camp wanted to be near her as cedric's appearance made them fearful and she couldn't bare to leave cedric.

shook his head as he looked at Misheru's blood work that he had done before she left, and started on her paperwork to become an exorcist.

Meanwhile with the Transport Crew"

Rin and Mephisto were sitting in the truck with all the food and supplies that were being transported to the survivors. Rin tied to a chair was stemming "Damn it. Why did Shura tie me up! SHURA YOU OLD LADY LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Mephisto was sitting in a chair next to Rin. "Shura is just concerned that we will cause trouble. Silly girl thinks that confining us will prevent us from doing anything rash." rin glared at Mephisto. "Fine. But can you stop filing your nails and what the heck kind of cologne are you wearing cause it STINKS!" "Rin Rin, a man is judged by his appearance so I must look my absolute best in order to remind others that there is hope for the world simply because I am in it. And my cologne is simply the best! How dare you say it stinks! Ill make you regret saying such crude things!" "Wait! Mephisto! What are you doing! NOOOOOOO!"

Several Hours later.

Shura and Yuki finished setting up camp when they remembered that Mephisto and Rin were still in the Supply truck. They went to open it and let them out for the night as they were only a day away from Chaco Canyon the last survivor camp. They both stared slack jawed at Rin and Mephisto. Mephisto Stood up and rubbed his brow. "Isn't he just a sight to behold now? Doesn't his very appearance inspire hope in your hearts!" Yuki foamed at the mouth and passed out and fell in a puff of sand. Shura stood silent for a moment and then burst into laughter tears running down her face. Rin now gaged looked like a mini Mephisto; hat and all. Rin glared at Mephisto as he calmly left the supply truck abandoning him with the passed out Yukio and hysterical Shura.


End file.
